


go hard or go home

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: Baekhyun knows Chanyeol and Jongdae never offer any good advice so the fact that Baekhyun still listens to them says a lot about himself, right?[For prompt #095 in top!soo fest round 2]





	go hard or go home

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the mods of this fest sincerely, for being really patient with me throughout the whole writing process despite my inability to meet the deadlines far too many times. I had struggles writing as it’s my first time joining a fic fest and I also had trouble staying committed and being inspired in general but!! I managed to finish it and it’s all that matters even though it isn’t much. If the mods weren't so accommodating, I probably wouldn't have made it this far and with that, I'm very thankful for their understanding and handling ♡ 
> 
> Also a big thanks to my friend, f, for beta-ing this fic for me although it was sudden and rushed. I appreciate it so much :')
> 
> To the prompter, thank you for submitting such a cute and interesting prompt. It spoke to me even though the lack of baeksoo claims was what spurred me to join this fest initially haha I tried to follow the prompt closely so hopefully I did an okay job at least. I hope you and everyone else enjoy reading it~

The sky is bright today, the sun shines in the vast sky. The weather forecast stated that it would rain today, though, so it might rain later in the day.

Baekhyun paces his walk faster to the convenience store near his office building as to not make Kyungsoo wait. He knows for a fact that Kyungsoo has arrived there for quite some time now.

The spring breeze feels nice on Baekhyun's skin. It's the nicest season to take long walks so he makes a mental note to have more casual dates with Kyungsoo at the park. He likes how it's not too hot or too cold so it's always been the perfect temperature for someone who's quite fussy about being sweaty like Baekhyun.

When he arrives in front of the convenience store seven minutes later, he sees Kyungsoo through the glass panes looking down on his phone in concentration. Kyungsoo only looks up once Baekhyun is standing beside him, hand on his shoulder, offering a small smile.

"You're here," Kyungsoo states.

Baekhyun nods.

The store isn't big like most popular chain stores but it still provides a few tables along the glass panes and it's enough. Baekhyun has only ever stopped by this convenience store once to buy a can of energy drink when he passes by it on his way back to his office building after a lunch with his colleagues at a nearby restaurant.

Kyungsoo has a half-finished bowl of instant ramyun in front of him and a banana milk. It's his favourite brand of ramyun and Baekhyun suddenly craves for the same thing.

"I'll be right back," he tells Kyungsoo and pats him on the shoulder before walking towards one of the aisles to get the ramyun he wants. He picks up a samgak kimbap along the way and a strawberry milk before paying.

As he waits for his ramyun to go soft after he's seated next to Kyungsoo, he can't help but ask the other about his important day.

"How was the interview? Did it go well?" He looks at Kyungsoo who's been sporting a rather blank look for a while. He can't tell if Kyungsoo has had a rough day or not and it's been making him curious since the moment he arrived at the store earlier.

Kyungsoo shrugs. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I think I did okay. I don't know. Nothing bad but nothing good either." He looks at Baekhyun a little forlornly and Baekhyun knows that look too well.

Kyungsoo severely lacks self confidence at times but he's actually good at most things so Baekhyun doesn't worry too much. He knows Kyungsoo would do well but he also knows that the other doesn't remotely feel the same way as he does.

This is why Baekhyun is always there to support Kyungsoo, to remind him that he's worth so much. Kyungsoo is really amazing and Baekhyun will always make sure that the other realizes that fact no matter what. Baekhyun would do anything to make Kyungsoo feel better about himself.

"Sorry for making you eat junk today," Kyungsoo says, cutting Baekhyun's internal monologue. His voice is slightly laced with guilt at the fact that he's dragged Baekhyun to eat convenience store food with him during lunch, instead of letting him eat at a proper restaurant with his officemates like he usually does.

It's not like Baekhyun minds, really. He loves eating this junk but it's also because he knows, like the back of his hand, that instant ramyun is Kyungsoo's comfort food.

Baekhyun only shakes his head and holds Kyungsoo's hand in his. "First of all, mister, you know damn well that I would willingly eat all this junk if I weren't living with you. Secondly, what are you talking about? I'll always be here if you need me. You know that, right?" Baekhyun's looking into Kyungsoo's eyes now, making sure his sincerity is delivered through.

Kyungsoo can't help but chuckle in delight. Baekhyun grins at him and strokes Kyungsoo's hand lovingly.

Kyungsoo nods. "Of course I know that, idiot."

"Good." Baekhyun turns to his ramyun to start eating. "Don't worry about it too much," he tells Kyungsoo. He has thirty five minutes left to spare eating and talking with Kyungsoo before he has to head back to the office.

Baekhyun is currently on a probation period at the company he works at. He used to be an intern there up until a month ago. The company decided to absorb him and Baekhyun was more than happy to still be part of the company. He enjoys his job very much.

To put it simply, Baekhyun is quite lucky. He's pretty much secured a job already.

Of course there's nothing unlucky about Kyungsoo. He only just graduated and is still finding a job. The only difference is that he didn't have an internship during his last semester like Baekhyun did. It's only been a month, anyway, so it hasn't been that long.

Today was his first ever job interview, but Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo meant that he was panicking a lot this morning that Baekhyun had to calm him down with a plethora of kisses and a whole lot of reassurance.

"You did well, Kyungsoo. I know you did. You'll get that that job." Baekhyun consoles, meaning it one hundred percent. He believes in Kyungsoo's ability not because Kyungsoo is his boyfriend, but because he knows the extent of Kyungsoo's skills. He knows Kyungsoo is competent.

Kyungsoo cracks a smile. He takes Baekhyun's hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the back of Baekhyun's hand. "Thank you, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun smiles through his mouth full of noodles, eyes forming a crescent. Kyungsoo can be a bit romantic in his little gestures sometimes.

They talk some more, about Baekhyun's job, his workload for the day and about Minseok, Baekhyun's office buddy who seemed kind of happy that Baekhyun's not eating with him today, which to be honest, is pretty offensive but he understands that sometimes people need a change of scenery.

After the last sip of his strawberry milk, Baekhyun looks at his watch. It's almost time for him to leave.

He gives Kyungsoo a sad look, before bidding goodbye to the latter, but not before receiving a side hug from him and an obstruct-from-public kiss on the cheek that boosts his mood up for the rest of the day.

~ ☆ ~

"Anyone want an AWM?" Chanyeol asks through the microphone.

"I do," Kyungsoo answers. From Baekhyun's peripheral vision, he can see Kyungsoo moving his mouse and walking his player to where Chanyeol's is currently looting the air drop.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are in their room right now, side by side on their respective computers, clicking away in a game of Battleground with Chanyeol and Jongdae on the other line. They're playing squad as per their weekly gaming session.

"You can have my 8x scope, Kyungsoo. I don't need it," Jongdae offers. Kyungsoo mutters a 'thanks'.

It's late afternoon on a Saturday. It's different than the usual Friday night gaming but it's not like there's a permanent timing. They change it around to fit everyone's schedules. Apparently no one wants to go out on this particular Saturday, preferring to stay in and be a slob.

A faint screaming can be heard in the background through what seems to be Jongdae's microphone, then a cheering follows.

"Is that Junmyeon?" Baekhyun asks, in confusion. He thought Junmyeon wasn't home. He would have stuck around with Jongdae, otherwise, to talk to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol.

Jongdae snorts. "Yeah but he's watching some dumb golf tournament right now. He won't be bothering anyone today."

"Who the hell shouts like that watching _golf_?" Chanyeol guffaws, voice booming through Baekhyun's headset. It would be annoying if Baekhyun wasn't already used to it.

Kyungsoo grimaces at the volume, never getting used to it.

"Junmyeon." Jongdae deadpans. " _Junmyeon_ does."

They all laugh loudly at that but it's being cut short when they encounter some enemies — a squad — shooting at them from a reasonable but obscured distance.

"Shit!" Kyungsoo curses when his player is knocked out by another player shooting from behind a bush. "Fucking ghillie suit."

Baekhyun tries to locate the guy and kill him to save Kyungsoo but the guy manages to kill his boyfriend before he can do that.

"Well, I'm dead," Kyungsoo declares with a sigh. Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, offering an apologetic smile but Kyungsoo just laughs, shaking his head.

Chanyeol and Jongdae managed to successfully kill the guy who had killed Kyungsoo, and the rest of his team, as a revenge for Kyungsoo right after.

Kyungsoo gets up from his chair and stretches his arms above his head.

"You guys continue on without me. I'm going to make dinner. It's almost seven." He announces.

Baekhyun peeks at the clock on the wall and it is, so he just nods at Kyungsoo. He's not much help in the kitchen anyway and Baekhyun has an inkling that Kyungsoo actually prefers cooking alone than having Baekhyun there trying to 'help' him.

After that one unfortunate incident in the kitchen, Kyungsoo's feeling is perfectly valid, if he does happen to feel that way. Baekhyun doesn't hold it against him.

"Later, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo bids them goodbye then closes the game.

"How lucky," Jongdae sighs, once Kyungsoo has left the room. "I wish I have someone who'd cook for me. Junmyeon is useless in the kitchen. I don't even remember the last time we used the stove."

"Be jelly, loser," Baekhyun purposely gloats.

Jongdae whines in response. "Chanyeol, why aren't _you_  my roommate?"

"Because you didn't want me to be, remember?" Chanyeol replies, sneering. "I see someone. Northwest, three-hundred thirty."

"You said Chanyeol's loud and ugly," Baekhyun supplies. It's true that that was what Jongdae had said but Baekhyun knows that the reason Jongdae had chosen Junmyeon over Chanyeol was because he wanted a new roommate.

He was Chanyeol's roommate for the whole of his college years. No matter how much of a good cook Chanyeol is, Jongdae wants a new face for him to deal with in the morning and at night, preferably someone who isn't as loud as he is.

Junmyeon, however, is the messiest person Baekhyun has ever met in his entire life but he's kind and generous and it's the only explanation Baekhyun can come up with for the reason Jongdae isn't regretting leaving Chanyeol for him.

Baekhyun would rather be roommates with Chanyeol, as painful as it is to admit that. He's not exactly fond of messy people.

Jongdae gasps. "I said no such thing," he jokingly denies.

The conversation dies off instantly as they all try to concentrate on killing the last five people in the game.

They missed their chicken dinner, though, when Baekhyun was killed by the other last person in the game, at the very last zone by the end.

"Anyways," Chanyeol says, as they enter a new match, this time, with only three members against squads of four.

"How are things with you and Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun stares at his screen, Jongdae's player punching his own during the spawning.

Baekhyun can hear Kyungsoo making noise in the kitchen, the sounds of sizzling and pots clanking. Baekhyun is starting to smell the food from the kitchen, too. Kyungsoo's probably stir frying some vegetables.

"Things have been great." Baekhyun grins. "We're even _more_ in love now," he adds, just to be annoying about his love life because Chanyeol and Jongdae are still single and it's not by choice.

They both groan in unison.

"Gross," Jongdae states.

"How's the sex life? Still having trouble keeping up with Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asks instead, voice filled with mirth, ready to ruin Baekhyun's life in turn.

Baekhyun sputters. _Oh my god._

"Never ever bring that up again, Park Chanyeol. I was _drunk._ " Baekhyun reasons out, exasperated, and cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

He really was drunk. They were at one of those college parties back during senior year and he'd been rambling about random stuff to Chanyeol after a night of reckless drinking. Somehow, _that_ particular information had been one of them.

He's never gotten wasted after that moment. He's too much of a lightweight and he gets hangovers in the morning.

Chanyeol's laugh is even more obnoxious now and Jongdae has joined him which makes it a thousand times worse.

They are both terrible people.

"Based on your reaction, seems like it's still the same," Jongdae says, a little breathless from too much laughing.

Baekhyun truly hates Chanyeol's loud mouth. There's literally nothing that he knows that Jongdae doesn't.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun retorts, feeling more mortified than annoyed. "I need a seven point six ammo," he says, trying to divert the topic.

"You know," Chanyeol says in spite of it, "if you cared that much, how about you work him up real good."

"I'm not listening," Baekhyun ignores Chanyeol's words. "And I don't care."

"Yeah, like, find his weaknesses or something." Jongdae adds casually, as if they're not in the middle of discussing his and Kyungsoo's sex life. "He'll definitely lose it first."

“Or like, introduce some toys, spice things up in the bedroom.”

“Crossdress and seduce him. I think he’s into that.”

“Unleash your inner thot–”

"Don't talk to me ever again!" Baekhyun shrieks in horror.

~ ☆ ~

Baekhyun hates the fact that he's considering Chanyeol and Jongdae's dumb, unsolicited suggestion.

It's not something that really bothers Baekhyun or anything but he is a little miffed that whenever he and Kyungsoo have sex, he's always, _always_ the one who comes first. It doesn't matter who does the fucking, Baekhyun will still come first.

He hadn't realized it that first year they were going out but somehow after countless sex, he realized somewhere in their second year of dating that Kyungsoo's just really... virile. Or something.

Baekhyun hasn't really looked up what makes someone come fast or not, and what it entails, and he doesn't really care anyway.

All he knows is that if he ever makes a challenge with Kyungsoo on whoever comes first loses, Baekhyun will never win. Well, unless the challenge goes the other way around.

Still... Baekhyun has decided.

He's going to secretly make it his mission to make Kyungsoo come first. That's it, that's the plan.

_Fuck Chanyeol and Jongdae._

"Baekhyun? You're spacing out. Eat your food," Kyungsoo tells him, immediately cutting his train of thoughts.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "Thank you for the food, by the way. It's really nice. We haven't had dakgalbi in a while," he says, picking up a rice cake from the mix with his chopstick.

"I've been craving for some," Kyungsoo shrugs, wrapping a piece of chicken and sweet potato with lettuce in a ssam, before shoving everything inside his mouth.

Baekhyun grins, hooking his ankle with Kyungsoo's under the table in a subtle game of footsie. "My favourite chef," he teases.

Kyungsoo just chuckles.

"Did you guys manage to get any chicken dinner?" Kyungsoo asks, curious about their game after he left them.

"This is the only chicken dinner I got today," Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head. "No luck. It's harder with only three people."

Kyungsoo laughs as well. "Naturally."

He makes another ssam and this time, he reaches forward to feed Baekhyun.

Baekhyun purposely bites on Kyungsoo's finger lightly, which earns him a soft kick on the shin from Kyungsoo.

"Play nice, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun pouts, as if he wasn't the one who was being a menace first and Kyungsoo was just retaliating.

Kyungsoo sighs but smiles nonetheless at Baekhyun's antics.

They eat dinner rather quietly, occasionally bringing up random topics to discuss but still never cease to flirt around.

When they finish eating, Baekhyun offers to clean alone since Kyungsoo had cooked everything by himself. Kyungsoo doesn't protest and just retreats to their room wordlessly.

Baekhyun takes his time clearing the table and washing the dishes, making sure everything is spotless because both he and Kyungsoo care about the cleanliness of their home.

Half an hour later, Baekhyun finds Kyungsoo on the bed, freshly showered, reading something on his phone.

Kyungsoo looks adorably sexy with his thick glasses on and hair wet in just his boxers.

Baekhyun licks his lips.

Well, maybe he can execute his plan earlier than expected.

He joins Kyungsoo on the bed and lies his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo pays him no mind and just continues his reading.

Baekhyun ponders silently.  _Where are Kyungsoo's weak spots?_

Baekhyun turns his head to look at Kyungsoo's side profile. Kyungsoo's ears are easily red and even now, as Baekhyun's body is close to his, they're already a faint shade of pink.

Kyungsoo _is_ super sensitive at the ears but his ears get red more out of embarrassment or temperature change than from touches. They turn red not necessarily out of physical sensory.

Still, there's no harm in trying to play with them, Baekhyun decides.

His eyes continue to trace down Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo's pretty sensitive there, too, but not as sensitive as Baekhyun is, though.

 _Damn_. Anywhere Kyungsoo is somewhat sensitive, Baekhyun is even more sensitive there. He's sensitive _everywhere_. He's never going succeed with this plan, isn't he.

But it doesn't hurt to try, he figures. He can do it especially hot tonight and send Kyungsoo over the edge just like that.

He turns to the side so that his body completely faces Kyungsoo. He tenderly cups Kyungsoo's jaw in his hand and leans in closer to leave butterfly kisses along the side of Kyungsoo's neck.

Kyungsoo shivers but doesn't turn away from his phone.

Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo's jaw this time and nips at a particularly sharp bone structure. He loves Kyungsoo's strong jaw.

He moves to the shell of Kyungsoo's ears and doesn't hesitate to lick behind it before taking the lobe in his mouth, sucking and pulling on it.

Kyungsoo finally puts his phone down on the nightstand along with his glasses to face Baekhyun. "You're needy tonight, huh," he states, ears red already.

Baekhyun smirks in satisfaction, but yelps not a second later when Kyungsoo holds his wrist and rolls to the side, effectively pinning Baekhyun under him.

Kyungsoo leans down and takes Baekhyun's lips in a kiss. He lets go of Baekhyun's wrist to cradle his face and deepen the kiss.

Surprised, Baekhyun lets out a small whimper at Kyungsoo's quick work. Kyungsoo licks inside Baekhyun's mouth and Baekhyun opens up willingly, letting his tongue meet Kyungsoo's.

The kiss is fervent, making the air around the room feel heavier. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and pulls him down closer until their bodies touch.

Kyungsoo slowly kisses Baekhyun's chin, down his neck, licking at his collarbone, and moving further down his chest. He takes a nipple between his lips and sucks, tongue lapping at the nub. He tweaks the other nipple between his fingers, playing with it.

Baekhyun shudders. He's starting to get hard in his pants, the fabric of his underwear restraining his cock.

When Kyungsoo kisses down his stomach, chin brushing the faint trail of hair that extends beyond the waistband of his sweatpants, he realizes he needs to do something.

He grabs Kyungsoo's shoulders, hooking his legs around his torso, and flipping their position until he's sitting on top of Kyungsoo's stomach.

He slides back until his ass reaches Kyungsoo's crotch and slowly gyrates his hips on Kyungsoo's cock.

He can feel Kyungsoo getting hard under him and smirks. He dips down and sucks on a spot on Kyungsoo's neck. He grinds his ass against Kyungsoo's cock faster, hands finding Kyungsoo's nipples and twisting them hard.

Kyungsoo groans, palms resting against Baekhyun's sides but not exerting any sort of force to slow down his movement.

Kyungsoo is fully hard now and that pleases Baekhyun. Baekhyun almost is, too, which is a good sign that he's having a head start.

He sits up and moves to settle between Kyungsoo's legs instead, palming his clothed cock. He teases, nudging Kyungsoo's crotch with his chin and mouthing at the tent.

Kyungsoo lets out a throaty moan, hands reaching up to grab a handful of Baekhyun's soft raven locks. Baekhyun half expects Kyungsoo to pull at them, backfiring his plans but the latter doesn't, just holding them loosely.

"You're awfully feisty, tonight." Kyungsoo expresses in amusement.

"Do you like it?" Baekhyun asks, stroking Kyungsoo's clothed cock, staring at Kyungsoo expectantly.

"I do," Kyungsoo admits. "I like you the most like this," he smirks.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Lies," he retorts. "You like it when I submit to you." He clasps the waistband of Kyungsoo's boxers and pulls them off, throwing them to the carpeted floor.

"I like everything you do," Kyungsoo admits, caressing his hair lightly.

"I know you do," he says in acknowledgement, holding Kyungsoo's cock, and licking a stripe up his length. "So stay put and I'll ride you good tonight."

He swallows the head of Kyungsoo's cock, sucking on it eagerly and swiping his tongue under it, where it's most sensitive.

He sucks harder, stroking his palm up and down Kyungsoo's veiny cock, effectively reaching places his mouth couldn't.

He can taste the salty precum on his tongue, making him feel more determined, swallowing Kyungsoo's cock deeper until his nose touches the pubes.

Maybe he can cheat. There are no rules to his own little game, after all. He'll ride Kyungsoo when the latter is already so close to coming. There's no way Kyungsoo can last that long.

He fondles Kyungsoo's ballsacks, putting them into his mouth whole and sucks hungrily. His mouth is stretched. Kyungsoo is fairly huge, cock thick and balls hanging. Baekhyun will never get enough.

Baekhyun bops his head faster, taking Kyungsoo's cock like he's tasted nothing better in his life.

Kyungsoo moans loudly and _jesus christ_  does he love that sound a little too much.

Baekhyun's own cock is hard now, just from sucking Kyungsoo alone. He's itching for Kyungsoo to just shove his whole cock up his ass right now.

But that would ruin his whole plan. His horny self would probably come in a matter of seconds the moment his prostate is being rammed.

He reckons he might have a better chance another night when his hole isn't stuffed but remembers that his cock is sensitive as hell and it would make no difference either way.

It's go hard or go home tonight then.

Kyungsoo begins to pull at his hair now, getting assertive when he's feeling sensitive. Baekhyun _loves_ hair pulling and he's going to lose it if Kyungsoo continues to do that.

He finally releases Kyungsoo's cock, strings of saliva connecting his mouth, some dribbled down his chin.

Baekhyun is really hard now and he can't believe he's still in his pants. He's starting to feel the pain of the confinement when his brain isn't so focused on Kyungsoo's cock.

Kyungsoo seems to realize his little problem and hastily pulls his pants down along with his underwear.

God, his cock is _swollen_. He was really into it. There was something about aggressively sucking Kyungsoo off that was getting to him.

Kyungsoo peels his shirt off and rubs his cock once he's fully naked.

"You're leaking so much," Kyungsoo says.

He is. He hates that he's trying hard but he's still so affected by this. It feels like they're both back on equal grounds.

Why does he have to be so sensitive and horny? What's more annoying is that Kyungsoo is actually a horny motherfucker, and yet, he can still hold it on for so long.

This still won't stop Baekhyun from trying. He'll only admit defeat the moment the white liquid finally leaves his cock first.

Baekhyun gets up and crawls to the side of the bed to reach into the side drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Kyungsoo is lying down more comfortably now, his head resting on the pillow against the headboard.

Crawling back between Kyungsoo's legs, Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo's hand, pours a generous amount of lube on it before straddling him and guiding his hand towards his hole.

Kyungsoo fits a finger in, fingering him languidly before putting in a second. He fucks Baekhyun with more effort with two fingers, stretching him nicely.

Baekhyun moans when Kyungsoo's fingers lightly touch his prostate.

Three fingers in, later, and Baekhyun is becoming more sensitive, moaning louder and fucking his hips back against Kyungsoo's fingers.

"Pull out," he tells Kyungsoo when he finally comes back to his senses. Kyungsoo does as he's told.

He rips open the condom before putting it securely on Kyungsoo. He's not wasting anymore time.

He lubes Kyungsoo's cock before sinking his ass in. He kisses Kyungsoo hard, licking into his mouth. His hands find Kyungsoo's nipples and pinch with force.

Anything to stimulate Kyungsoo at this point.

Kyungsoo moves his hips up rapidly, meeting Baekhyun's downward thrusts in a delicious friction, hitting Baekhyun's prostate spot on.

Baekhyun rides Kyungsoo fast, lips biting and licking Kyungsoo's neck and shoulders.

Baekhyun is so close. He's going to fail this dumb ~mission~.

"I'm so close, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo suddenly says and _oh_.

Kyungsoo is on the verge of coming and it's Baekhyun's chance. He can definitely hold on for a bit longer. He might just succeed this.

He sucks hard on the juncture between Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder, twists Kyungsoo's nipples harshly, and rams his ass down forcefully then clenches it in hopes Kyungsoo would come immediately.

Instead, Kyungsoo lets out the deepest, most delicious moan Baekhyun's ever heard, right in Baekhyun's ear, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine and blood rushing straight to his cock.

"Baekhyunnie," Kyungsoo mewls. "You're so tight."

Before Baekhyun knows it, he's coming hard, long spurts of white dirtying both his and Kyungsoo's torsos.

"Ah," he sputters, unable to control himself.

Kyungsoo continues to fuck him a few more seconds before he finally comes inside the condom.

Baekhyun is utterly upset. He was so close to succeeding this stupid mission.

He pulls off and plops beside Kyungsoo, burying his face on the pillow, sulking. He can't believe Kyungsoo's moans get to him that much.

Now he understands why he was so turned on tonight. Kyungsoo was moaning _so much_.

Kyungsoo throws out the condom and lies back down facing Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun for post-sex cuddling a.k.a their favourite past time activity.

"That was really great. I enjoyed you being really feisty like that," Kyungsoo says, kissing Baekhyun's temple.

Baekhyun remains quiet.

What's the point? He lost. Even if he did find out Kyungsoo might actually have a thing with him being some kind of power bottom? But that calls for another day.

He's still disappointed. He was so close to beating Kyungsoo's ridiculous sexual stamina.

"Baekhyun? Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asks, voice concerned. He brushes Baekhyun's hair softly, coaxing for Baekhyun to answer him.

Baekhyun shakes his head.

"No? Hey, what's wrong?" Kyungsoo sounds actually worried now, Baekhyun can tell, and he panics.

He quickly faces Kyungsoo and shakes his head.

"No! I mean... nothing is wrong," he reassures Kyungsoo. "I'm fine."

"Oh," Kyungsoo says. "Okay then."

Baekhyun pouts.

"Are you... pouting?" Kyungsoo asks in disbelief. "Baekhyunnie..." Kyungsoo cups Baekhyun's face, searching Baekhyun's eyes. "Did I do anything to upset you?" Kyungsoo asks, genuinely curious now.

"Nooooo," Baekhyun whines. "I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself. You didn't do anything, Kyungsoo."

"Upset... with yourself?" Kyungsoo asks, puzzled.

Baekhyun sighs. "Do you realize, that I always come first before you during sex? Every single time since the first time we had sex three years ago, Kyungsoo."

"Really?" Kyungsoo's face is funny, like he's trying to rake his memory over this little fact.

"Yes!" Baekhyun answers exasperatedly and sulks.

Kyungsoo bursts out laughing. "Is that why you were really on it tonight?"

"I blame Chanyeol and Jongdae." Baekhyun mutters weakly.

"That was your first mistake," Kyungsoo tells him. "Why do you even listen to them?"

Baekhyun groans.

"Your second mistake was thinking that this is an issue." Kyungsoo states, voice serious.

Baekhyun can't help but whine even more.

"Hey, listen to me," Kyungsoo says, bringing his face closer to Baekhyun's. "You do realize that it doesn't matter right? You don't have erectile dysfunction, Baekhyun. Just because I can last a little longer during sex doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. What's important is that we're both satisfied with the sex. You're satisfied, aren't you?" he finishes.

Baekhyun smiles, content by Kyungsoo's words. "I am."

"Then, what's the problem?" Kyungsoo chuckles.

"Nothing," Baekhyun pouts. "I swear it didn't matter to me but then fucking _Chanyeol_ brought it up and maybe I might have made it my little mission to change the game for once."

"I'm speaking to both Chanyeol and Jongdae tomorrow," Kyungsoo announces, face blank.

Baekhyun giggles, thinking about the punches Chanyeol and Jongdae are going to receive the next time they meet up.

Kyungsoo firmly hugs Baekhyun, nose buried in Baekhyun's hair as Baekhyun's soft breath fans over Kyungsoo's neck. "Goodnight, Baekhyunnie."

They're both gross and sticky from the sex but they don't mind. It's the only type of dirtiness they both look past in this household.

~ ☆ ~

Baekhyun wakes up somewhere after dawn the next day, to the sound of keyboard pressing. Kyungsoo is on his computer, probably checking his email.

Kyungsoo's hair is damp which means he just took a shower. He has a black shirt on and grey sweatpants.

"Good morning," he greets Kyungsoo, voice hoarse from hours of sleeping.

"You're awake," Kyungsoo says, turning around, grinning widely. "Good morning."

"You're peppy," Baekhyun notes. Kyungsoo doesn't smile that big this early in the morning.

"I got an email," Kyungsoo tells him. "Two actually. I have two more job interviews next week."

"That's amazing, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun squeals, happy to see that things are working out for Kyungsoo.

"I know right," Kyungsoo says, but Baekhyun knows he's nervous at the thought of more job interviews, despite the opportunities.

Baekhyun gets up from the bed, still lethargic and all, and moves behind Kyungsoo to embrace him.

"And I'm saying this again. You'll do well, Kyungsoo. You'll get a job soon and we're going to work through this new phase of our life together." Baekhyun promises.

"Together," Kyungsoo agrees.

It's a new chapter of their life and everyday, Baekhyun still manages to learn something new about Kyungsoo and vice versa whether it's in the smallest of gestures, a trivial information, or interest in the bedroom.

Kyungsoo spins around in his swivel chair and pulls Baekhyun down to plant his lips against Baekhyun's, sealing their unspoken promise in a chaste kiss, pledging that they would always be by each other's side for the rest of their lives.

 _This,_ Baekhyun thinks _,_ is better than anything he could ever ask for.


End file.
